


The Pink Menace

by babyklingon (asparagusmama), BabyKlingon



Series: ponyklingon [1]
Category: Lewis (TV), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humour, Oxford, READ AT YOUR PERIL, but it can be rewritten if you like, i love spike, im not sorry for this total mad stuff, not that if was written that way, or Ponyford?, or human to pony if you prefer, pony to human, the main seven, there is a dead body out of shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/pseuds/babyklingon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKlingon/pseuds/BabyKlingon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinkie falls over a body when the Mane six accompany Twilight to a boring symposium. Her inappropriate, hyperactive response is something Inspector Lewis is not sure he can cope with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If you were looking at the small tight bunch of young women, you’d of thought that there was nothing wrong, if it wasn’t for the fact that they were cold and sitting in the middle of a crime scene. With one of them bouncing around the circle and singing:

"We found a body we found a body!”

“Is she on drugs?” Lewis had almost reached his end of his limits.

“No...” Bounce! “No!” Bounce! “She’s...” Bounce! “... always,” bounce! “...like...” bounce! “...this...” Bouncebouncebounce!!! She had evidently had much practice in ignoring the pink curly hair teenager. Lewis for one was finding this VERY trying. He needed Hathaway to add reassurance and calm. (Most of all CALM).

“Dahring, you need to calm down dahr- dahring stop!” the fashionable young woman, with purple dyed hair, tried to stop The Pink Menace.

“Sugarcube, stop bouncing, the nice policeman thinks you’re on drugs,” the southern cowgirl said in an accent as thick as apple-pie.

“ME!? On drugs? That funny. Hahahahaha! He thinks I’m on drugs! Hahahah!” 

“Sugarcube, stop.” 

“Sweetie. We need to tell him what happened,” the young gifted chemistry professor said, 

“Ooh ooh I know-” The Pink Menace stopped bouncing around, a started jumping up and down with her hands in the air. 

“We were just walking,” the Professor started, “when...”

“Taking in the nice English air,” said the cowgirl. 

“I know! I know!” chanted The Pink Menace. 

“It’s so crisp and fresh over here.” Added the fashionista.

“We saw some little cute bunnies,” spoke up the shy youngest.

“I know I know!!!”

Lewis finally snapped. “MISS! Could you calmly and slowly. ONE. AT. A. TIME. Tell me what happened. Miss Twilight was it? Could start for me,” he said ignoring the shy girl who started mutter ‘bunnies, bunnies, not blood, bunnies,’ as she rocked backwards and forwards.

“I know I know. Mugsh!” and she was cut off as the tomboy with the multi coloured hair in the running shorts, sat on her. 

“Ok uh well... we, like AJ said, were having a walk, we’re over for the annual science colloquium... and we only just arrived a couple days ago and wanted to have a look around, see the sights. When we got lost-”

“I said we were going in the wrong but did y’all listen to me?” 

“Hey! It was you who told us to go that way APPLEjack.”

“Why don’t you shut your mouth RainBOW!” 

“Make me.” Rainbow said, still containing The Pink Menace.

“Oh I will, don’t push me,” said Applejack, standing up.

“Girls!”

“Sorry officer,” she said, sitting back down on the grass.

“Right... Miss Twilight?”

“Uh, so... it started to get dark and we started walking toward the lights of the city and-”

“Ooh I know I know!”

“AND Pinkie here, fell-”

“Over the dead guy and we saw some blood it was gross! SHALL I SING A SONG ABOUT I-”

“NO!!!”

“Bunnies, bunnies, not blood, bunni-”

“OK! I will talk (no singing) to you all in the morning. WPC Amy will take you back to the hotel. Please try and get some sleep. And try not to worry.”

“Thanking you kindly officer. G’night.”

“Thank you and I'm so sorry about Pinkie here,” said Professor Sparkle.

“Bye bye Mister Lewis see you in the morning,” sang The Pink Menace.

 

 

“Well, they were interesting, Robbie.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting any information out of Pinkie proves to be more that difficult.

Lewis stormed into the common room. “Right I want an appropriate adult in there NOW!” 

The five young women looked up, confused.

"Um... officer, Pinkie is 19, she’s her own appropriate adult,” Twilight pointed out.

“I need someone in there to stop her bouncing and singing and getting distracted by my flipping tie!” he shouted, his left eye twitching.

"Uh okaaaaay,” Applejack said, standing up. "Uh, Twilight?” 

“Rainbow? She always listens to you,” Twilight said hurriedly, as she shook her head.

"Huh! Thanks Twilight!” Rainbow said from the floor, as she rattled out some press ups.

"Fine then. Miss Rainbow?” Lewis said his eye had stopped twitching, he was adjusting his tie and smoothing his hair, “Could you come with me?”

"Like the hay I will! Rarity? You’re calm!” 

Rarity looked up quickly from her embroidery and opened her mouth to make up some excuse. 

“Fine!” Applejack huffed out a sigh. “I'll go see her,” she said and walked out after Lewis.

 

* * *

 

"So Miss Pie, could you start from the beginning for me?”

"Sure!” She took a deep breath and suddenly three men with various instruments appeared, “Weeeeeee werrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre just walking...”

"Lord. She isn’t.”

"...WheeeeeeeENN Applejack got us lost-”

"...Sorry officer.” There was a thunk as Lewis’s head fell to the table top.

The door was flung open and Rainbow ran in, and jumped on Pinkie, the men disappeared as quickly as the had arrived, Pinkie continued to try and sing but fortunately Rainbow’s hand was jammed in front of her mouth, 

“Shut it, Pinks!” 

"She called me Pinks,” Pinkie whispered.

"Right you are gonna be good for the fed and then we’ll go and get some hay burgers and fries, then maybe some pranking, BUT only if there is no singing. Have a deal?” she nodded furiously.

“DEAL!!!” Rainbow got up and sauntered out of the door.

"All yours cop,” she said as she closed it door.

"Right from the beginning Miss Pie.”

“I can't tell you without singin’ though. Sorry,” she said and bounded out of the door after Rainbow.

“Cryin’ out loud! I'm awful sorry officer, she’s just... Pinkie,” Applejack apologized profusely. Lewis, beyond exhausted with the pink maned hyper filly, just waved Applejack towards the door. “I’ll get you a nice coffee for your trouble...” Applejack whispered as she softly closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi... um... well im sorry think kinda had to happen...?
> 
> Leonard and Penny return to their college guest room to find Sheldon sitting outside, with a body on the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proof-read by the Adorable Asparagusmama (Look see I can do alliteration!!! :P)

“Hey Sheldon, do you know how hard it is to find a Thai place in England!? Uh Sheldon? Why are you sitting outside your apartment?” Leonard asked as he walked up the stairs. Sheldon didn't reply, he just sat on the floor outside the door, rocking. Leonard and Penny exchanged looks. Penny bent down, handing the her bag over to Leonard.

“Sheldon sweetie, wanna talk?”

“There is a dead body on the couch. I rang 911 like my Mom taught me. But they don't service the British Isles.” Penny looked up at Leonard, who put down the bag of food and pulled his sleeve over his hand and opened the door. 

“Oh my fu-”

“What the HELL!?”

“Is ...999 in the UK?”

“Oh my God!!! Let's go ask for a cell in the opposite apartment!” Penny said, jumping up. “Sheldon hunny, stay here.” He nodded. 

 

***

 

“Spike!!!”

A short young goth tramped into the room.

“Spike! Spike get in here now! SPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE!!!!!!!!!!” Twilight yelled again as she still hadn't seen him.

“You called m'lady?” he said sarcastically, leaning on the door frame.

“Yes. I need you to write a note to Celestia,” Twilight said, looking up from a notebook filled with scribbles.

“And you needed to yell SUPER loud?” he asked, raising an eyebrow crossing his arms.

“Yes,” she grinned. 

Spike sighed and rolled his eyes. “You do know now we're in this universe we have 'Telephones?'” he said, getting his smartphone from his back pocket and waving it in her face.

“Yes. Yes, I know,” she replied. 

“So we shouldn't have to yell anymore?” 

“The note Spike?” 

Spike got out his notepad and fountain pen from his messenger bag, “Of course.” 

“Right. Dear Celestia, I-”

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*** 

“Was that the door?” she asked.

“...Yeah?”

“Shall we open it?” she muttered nervously 

Spike nodded and went over to the door that lead out onto the corridor, it couldn't be any of the other five because they would've used the adjoining doors.

“Hello?”

“Hi! Uh,” a pretty young woman looked Spike up and down, “hey, uh well, I'm Penny this is my husband Leonard, we're on the other side of the floor and wondered if we could use  
your cell phone?”

“Uh, sure, come in, let me get it,” Spike said. 

Penny smiled and edged into the room. 

“Uh. Is that blood on your wrist?” Twilight asked Penny loudly. 

“Oh God.” She started rubbing at sleeve. “Yes, there's a dead body in our... well. He's Sheldon. I mean... He's Leonard's roommate. And. Well it's complicated...” Twilight nodded as if she understood.

“It's fine, don't worry about it.”

“We know about complicated,” Spike quipped. “Actually we have the number of the officer in charge of the last dead body. Want to use that?” he asked, fiddling with his phone and pulling out a battered card from his skin tight leather jeans.

“Oh my god! That would be awesome!”

“Inspector Lewis's phone.”

“Uh, hi. Um... well we're at the annual science colloquium and um...” She put the a hand over her phone “I'm sorry I don't actually know your name...” 

“Spike. Twilight,” he said pointing to himself and the purple ad pink haired woman. 

“Spike and Twilight gave me your number and... Well... My husband's roommate found a body in his room...”

“Okay. What staircase are you on?”

***

“I don't want to sit outside a room with a body,” Sheldon announced loudly.

Leonard glanced over at him. He had been watching Penny in their neighbour's room. 

“Okay. So go sit somewhere else.”

“I can't.”

"Why?!”

“I don't know anywhere else.”

“There was a Starbucks down the street. Go there.” 

Sheldon stood up and gasped, “Walk in another country?”

“Yeah-” he said absent-mindedly. 

“NO!” 

Leonard looked over, and grabbed the food. It came in a white plastic bag and the food was in oblong silver foil trays rather than cardboard boxes. He was glad suddenly that Sheldon hadn't noticed the difference yet, he was saved that at least. He didn't think he could cope with much else. A body... He stood up. “Come on,” he said to Sheldon and walked over to the other room and lightly knocked on the open door. The young goth was writing notes for Penny for some reason. The purple haired young women came over. 

“Hey, can I help?”

“Uh yes. U-u-uh. Well do you think Sheldon could sit in here for a while? If we feed him he should shut up...”

“No of course. Come in please!”

“Okay. Well the police should be here soon.” Penny said putting her phone away. “Spike, shall we go and do what Detective Hathaway said?” 

He nodded and put his notebook away. “Come on then,” he said. Way to perky for a guy wearing about a bottle of gel eyeliner.

Sheldon stopped. “What are you?”

“A dragon.”

“No you're not dragons don't exist.” 

Spike rolled his eyes, “I'm a person then.”

“No. People don't dress like that. You're male right? Why are you wearing make up?”

“SHELDON!” Penny squeaked.

“What? I was just asking!”

“It's a fashion statement.”

“And skinny leather jeans?” 

Spike raised an eyebrow. “Fashion.”

“A long green coat?”

He rolled his eyes. “Fashion” 

“Lilac hair?”

“We're leaving,” Penny said, grabbing Spike's arm. She kissed Leonard. “We have to lock up the room and speak to- What's the thing called?”

“Domestic Bursar or Porter.” He said with a flourish looking at his notebook

“Yeah. Pff. Whatever, the guy in charge.”

“See you later.”

**Author's Note:**

> BK and I have been coping with a hell of a lot of health issues and RL is not being kind and MLP is something that is keeping us happy and sane :)
> 
> to the Lewis reader - I am so sorry for not updating Poisoned Minds in a year now :( I would love to be well enough to write, but alas, but I promise I will get on to it as soon as I am able! AM
> 
> to the MLP reader - babyklingon is my daughter, we sort of share this account, be nice with comments please. AM


End file.
